


Costumes (Aren't Just for Vigilantes)

by laxit21



Series: Laxit21's Summer Sizzle Fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have very different opinions about what qualifies as being a “crazy” pet owner and what doesn’tPrompt: Puppies and Dogs





	Costumes (Aren't Just for Vigilantes)

Oliver looked at the bundle of cloth in his hands before looking back up at his wife. A few moments earlier, she’d walked into the living room, handed him the pile of fabric and told him she’d had the best idea ever. She was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to inspect the fabric further and agree with her determination.

He unfolded the fabric and held it up in front of him. It looked like a taco costume. “Um, what exactly is this for?”

“For Halloween, silly!”

“I don’t think this will fit either of us.” He said calmly. It looked like it would fit a toddler, maybe. “And its too big for Mia.”

“It’s not for either of us. And Mia’s keeping with Smoak family tradition and being a pumpkin for her first Halloween. It’s for Bella!” She said, pointing to the dog in question.

Bella was a 2-year-old Beagle Oliver and Felicity had rescued a few months ago. Right before Mia’s birth, Felicity mentioned she had always wanted a dog. Donna couldn’t get one because of the apartment they lived in growing up. Oliver tentatively agreed, believing a guard dog was a good idea with them now in hiding. He’d taken Felicity to the shelter, expecting to leave with a German Shepherd or a Lab of some kind. Instead, Bella caught Felicity’s attention and he couldn’t say no to her wide eyes. Bella was a cute dog, but mischievous. Beagles were incredibly smart, so she kept getting into things she wasn’t supposed to.

“You want Bella to be a taco for Halloween?” He repeated.

“Yes, that’s what I just said. Isn’t it a great idea?”

“Don’t you think- that might be overdoing it. Dressing the dog up for Halloween.”

“I went to the pet store and bought a costume. It’s not like I asked Cisco to custom-make her a replica of your hood or something.”

“No one dresses their dog up for Halloween.”

“Okay, challenge accepted.” Felicity said, picking up Mia and walking into her office. “Let’s prove Daddy wrong, shall we?” Mia, being only two months old, made a happy-sounding gurgle and stuck her fingers in her mouth. “That’s right, he is being a party-pooper.”

“I’m not a party-pooper. I just don’t wanna be a crazy pet parent.” Oliver called after her.

“This is nothing. Some people put their dogs in strollers.”

“You aren’t gonna do that, are you?” He asked.

“No, I’m not that crazy.” She shouted from her office. Two minutes later, she came back into the living room and handed him a thick stack of paper. “Still think “no one” dresses their dog up for Halloween?”

Dozens of pictures of dogs dressed in costumes, some simple, some elaborate, were on the sheets in front of him. He flipped through them quickly. He hadn’t realized per costumes were a thing. “Ok, I was wrong.”

“I knew that. Question still stands, what do you think of Bella’s costume?”

“Why a taco?”

“Why not a taco?”

Bella was a taco for Halloween that year. The next year, Bella was a bumblebee. The following year, and every year after that, Mia got to pick Bella’s costume, which led to some interesting choices. Felicity’s favorite was when Mia was four and insisted Bella’s costume be a “Princess Shark”, which was of course, a shark costume with a pink tiara taped onto it.


End file.
